tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Camp Drama: Geoff vs. Gwen" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
16:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- INTRO -- 16:00 <@ChrisMcLean> Last time on Camp Drama! 16:00 <@ChrisMcLean> An escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook terrorized our campers in our semi-final, mega-MURDEROUS horror movie challenge! 16:00 <@ChrisMcLean> There was an INSANE amount of screaming, especially considering the whole thing was really just an elaborate punk. xD 16:00 <@ChrisMcLean> Well, up until the end, when Heather encountered a REAL PSYCHO wielding a bloody chainsaw on the Dock of Shame! Yeesh. 16:00 <@ChrisMcLean> After sabotaging everyone else on camp, Heather got her comeuppance when her head was shaved thanks to Chef... 16:00 <@ChrisMcLean> ... and, to make things even HARSHER, she ended up being DISQUALIFIED for playing against the rules! 16:00 * ChrisMcLean snickers. 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> She was NOT happy. 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> And now, we're down to our FINAL TWO, the final episode! 16:01 * ChrisMcLean reaches into his pocket, takes out a party horn, and blows into it. 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Which camper will go home empty-handed, and who will win Camp Drama's hundred thousand dollar reward? 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out tonight, on the very last episode of... 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> CAMP DRAMA! 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START -- 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Chris standing outside of the cabins by Geoff and Gwen* 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, finalists. It's the last competition, and after today, one of you is going to be crowned the Camp Drama winner. 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Before I welcome back the twenty campers who did not make it to the finals, I have one important question to ask you both. 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> ... HOW FREAKIN' AWESOME IS THIS?! 16:02 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Woooooo-hoooooooo, man! 16:02 <+Gwen|> Yeah! 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> You've GOTTA be excited that you guys made it this far and beat all the other contestants on Camp Wawanakwa. 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Plus, you've still got your friendship! 16:03 <+Gwen|> Totally. 16:03 <+Gwen|> As much as I want to win, Geoff deserves it as much as I do. 16:03 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Thanks, Gwen! I hope I win too. xD 16:03 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *notices the bleachers* Hey, uh, why'd you guys add bleachers? 16:03 <@ChrisMcLean> Good question. 16:03 <@ChrisMcLean> When the eliminated campers arrive, they'll be seated in the peanut gallery of FAILURE. 16:03 <@ChrisMcLean> They'll have to choose a side, and where they sit will represent which camper they're cheering on to victory in the final competition. 16:03 <+Gwen|> Nice. 16:04 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Cool. 16:04 <@ChrisMcLean> And now, it's time to welcome back Camp Drama's most prestigious players... 16:04 <@ChrisMcLean> Owen! Ezekiel, Eva, Sadie... 16:04 <+Noah|Owen> O: *walks in, waving* 16:04 * Ezekiel1 walks in with Eva and Owen. 16:04 <+Beth|Sadie> S: *enters* 16:04 <@ChrisMcLean> Tyler, DJ, Katie, Noah... 16:04 <+Harold|Justin|Ty> T: *Walks in with an arm wrapped around Noah* 16:05 <+Noah|Owen> N: *walks in, glaring at Tyler* 16:05 <+DJ|> *walks in with Katie* 16:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Justin, Bridgette, Courtney, Cody! 16:05 <@Courtney|Geoff> C: *walks in* :) 16:05 <+Bridgette> *Walks in, trailing behind Courtney* 16:05 <+Harold|Justin|Ty> J: *Walks in and winks* 16:05 * Cody_ walks in. 16:05 <@ChrisMcLean> HAROLD, Duncan! Beth, Lindsay... 16:06 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: *Walks in with Harold in a chokehold* 16:06 <+Harold|Justin|Ty> H: :( 16:06 <+Beth|Sadie> B: *walks in holding Lindsay's hand* :) 16:06 <@ChrisMcLean> ... Leshawna, Izzy, Trent, and Heather! 16:06 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: *Backflips in* 16:06 <+Trent_> *walks in* 16:06 <+Eva|Leshawna> L: *walks in, smirking* 16:06 <@ChrisMcLean> *crickets chirp* 16:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Uh, where's Heather? 16:07 <+Eva|Leshawna> L: Don't worry Chris, I took care of her. 16:07 <+Eva|Leshawna> L: You should've seen the look on that girl's face! AND her ugly new hairdo. >~> 16:07 <@Heather13> (conf) *plugging nose, wearing black wig* Four and a half hours. Four HOURS locked in this lame outhouse which, by the way, SERIOUSLY needs to be cleaned more! *starts banging on outhouse wall* LET ME OUT, LESHAWNA. 16:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Oookay. Not sure where Heather is, but I guess it doesn't totally matter. 16:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Everyone, please take a seat on one of the marked bleachers to support either Geoff or Gwen in the last challenge ever! 16:07 <@Courtney|Geoff> C: *sits down on Geoff's side* 16:07 * Bridgette sits on Geoff's side. 16:08 <+Beth|Sadie> S: *sits in Gwen's bleacher* 16:08 <+Harold|Justin|Ty> H: *sits in Gwen's bleacher* 16:08 ChrisMcLean changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: GEOFF's supporters (10): Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Katie, Lindsay, Owen | GWEN's supporters (9): Eva, Harold, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Noah, Sadie, Trent, Tyler 16:08 <+Noah|Owen> O: (conf) I didn't really get to know anyone here since I was voted off first, but I'm definitely voting for Geoff! He's like the nicest guy on the island. You know the dude can burp the entire alphabet in one go? :| 16:08 <+Beth|Sadie> S: (CONF) *with Katie* I'm voting for Gwen, but Katie's voting for Geoff. It's like the first decision we've ever made NOT together! :) We're totally still BFFs though! 16:08 <+Noah|Owen> N: (conf) To be honest, I could care less who wins, but Geoff's in short supply of brain cells and I can picture Gwen actually picking up a book and reading, sooo... Gwen, it is. 16:08 <@Courtney|Geoff> C: (conf) Of course I'm voting for Geoff. Gwen's nice, but a team player she is not! That being said, it should be ME in the final two. I was ROBBED. 16:08 <@Duncan|Izzy> (Conf) D: Don't really care for either of them, but I'm banking that Geoff's gonna throw a massive party after this, and just in case he needs extra guests, I'm always available. 16:09 <@Heather13> (conf) I may not be able to WATCH the final challenge, but I know for certain that Geoff is going to win. And even though they're both completely IDIOTIC, Weird Goth Girl can NOT walk down that dock with the money! Got it? 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Gwen, Geoff. 16:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Right now is your chance to tell the peanut gallery of failure what you would do with the money if you won, and why you deserve it. 16:09 <+Eva|Leshawna> L: GO, GWEN! WOO! 16:09 <+Eva|Leshawna> L: Kick his butt, girl! 16:09 <+Gwen|> Ok, wow, I can't believe I beat everyone here. 16:09 <+Gwen|> Especially since I didn't intend to make it this far at first. 16:09 <+Gwen|> But I think I played the best I could, and I'm mainly just happy that I outlasted Heather :P 16:10 <+Gwen|> If I win the money, I'll probably donate a quarter of it to help the environment and then the rest will go towards college. 16:10 <+Trent_> Woo! Yeah, Gwen! 16:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Wow. 16:10 <@ChrisMcLean> That was sweet. But it was also pretty boring. Got anything inspiring, Geoff? 16:10 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Hm, well. 16:10 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: For starters. 16:10 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: I'D THROW THE SICKEST PARTY IN TV HISTORY, ON A YACHT, WITH A BUFFET, AND PIZZA FOR EVERYONE!!! 16:10 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA! 16:11 <+Harold|Justin|Ty> T: AWESOME! 16:11 <+Noah|Owen> N: *gets up and walks over to Geoff's side* 16:11 <+Beth|Sadie> S: *runs over to Geoff's side and sits beside Katie* 16:11 <+Noah|Owen> O: *switches sides* 16:11 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: *Cartwheels to Geoff's side* 16:11 <+Harold|Justin|Ty> J: *Moves to Geoff's side* 16:11 <+Eva|Leshawna> E: *sits on Geoff's side next to Izzy* 16:11 <+Trent_> *stays at Gwen's, reluctantly* 16:12 <+Gwen|> ..... 16:12 <+Gwen|> Seriously? Way to sell out, guys. 16:12 <+Harold|Justin|Ty> H: No way I'm moving, Gwen! I always root for the underdog. :@ 16:12 <+Lindsay|> Sorry, Greta, but I LOVE parties! c: 16:12 ChrisMcLean changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: GEOFF's supporters (15): Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Lindsay, Noah, Sadie, Owen, Tyler | GWEN's supporters (3): Harold, Leshawna, Trent 16:12 <+Trent_> Um... you can still do it, Gwen? 16:12 <+Eva|Leshawna> L: Yeah girl! Don't mind them! 16:12 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, and that leaves Geoff with a whopping fifteen supporters and Gwen with three. Nice! 16:12 * Gwen| sighs. 16:13 <+Gwen|> Well, good luck anyway Geoff. 16:13 <@ChrisMcLean> And now, the rundown of your FINAL challenge! 16:13 <@ChrisMcLean> ... an obstacle course combining every single challenge in the history of CAMP DRAMA! 16:13 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *sigh* Aw, man. 16:13 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Seriously don't think that's safe. 16:13 <+Gwen|> You've got to be kidding, right? 16:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Nope. So, here's the deal. The final two will start their challenge in the cabins, just like how challenge fourteen started. 16:13 <@ChrisMcLean> You'll need to find a map there written in Zing-Zing which will come into play later in the challenge. 16:14 <@ChrisMcLean> You will then run to the arts and crafts center, hop into a hot air balloon, and travel to the cliff, paying tribute to challenges seventeen and eleven. 16:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Once you reach the cliff, you'll steal a football from the escaped psycho killer OR Chef Hatchet. You'll then toboggan down the cliff while Chef and the killer chase you, in a cute but life-threatening homage to challenges three, twenty-one, two, and nine. 16:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Once you reach the bottom of the lake, drop the football, jump into the water, and collect one piece of wood or one piece of fake gold, just like challenges one and six. 16:14 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Whoa, man! 16:14 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: You're hurting my brain! 16:14 * ChrisMcLean snickers. 16:15 <@ChrisMcLean> I know. It's a LOT to remember. But it's all on the map. 16:15 <+Gwen|> Isn't the map in another language? :s 16:15 <@ChrisMcLean> YEP! After that's done, you must bring the gold or wood to the forest and bake it into a DISGUSTING meal, which you'll then eat while standing in a pit filled with snakes, paying tribute to your seventh, fifteenth, and tenth challenge. 16:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Afterwards, you'll decipher that Zing-Zing map to get to the outdoor amphitheater, much like challenges four and twenty. 16:15 <@ChrisMcLean> At the amphitheater, you'll try to sell an animal to me through a commercial. Your animal is Molotov, the large, angry bear that once tried to kill you. Meanwhile, show off a hidden talent that was NOT performed in the talent show. This combines challenges thirteen, twelve, eighteen, and five. 16:15 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: This is INSANE! 16:15 * Gwen| reveals sketchbook. 16:16 <+Gwen|> Don't worry, Geoff! 16:16 <+Gwen|> I've got it all written down. 16:16 <+Gwen|> Sorta figured Chris would pull something like this. 16:16 <+Gwen|> :@ 16:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Finally, just like your eighth challenge, grab a canoe, cross a three hundred meter balance beam like you did in challenge sixteen, THEN drop the canoe on the other side, race to the finish line like challenge nineteen! 16:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Andddd... that's it! The first camper to cross the line will win the hundred thousand dollars. The loser will get SQUAT. 16:16 <+Gwen|> ... well this isn't the final competition for nothing.... 16:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Your challenge starts in three minutes. In the meantime, feel free to get motivated by your fellow peers, who... may I remind you... all lost the competition and will likely provide no help whatosever since they are GIGANTIC LOSERS themselves! 16:17 <+Bridgette> *Rolls eyes at Chris* 16:17 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Awww, man. D: 16:17 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *turns to peanut gallery* 16:17 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Guys, what should I do? 16:17 <+Noah|Owen> N: Don't ask me. 16:17 <+Noah|Owen> N: Challenges aren't really my forté. 16:17 <@Courtney|Geoff> C: Maybe because you never participated in ANY. 16:18 <+Bridgette> Get a copy of Gwen's sketchbook so you know what to do! 16:18 <+Noah|Owen> O: Good idea, Bridge! :3 16:18 * Lindsay| winks and blows a kiss at Geoff. 16:18 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *catches it, blushes* 16:18 <@Courtney|Geoff> C: SQUISH her! Like a bug! 16:18 <+Noah|Owen> N: It's just a challenge, Courtney. 16:18 <+Noah|Owen> N: Who cares? 16:18 <@Courtney|Geoff> C: I care! 16:19 <@Courtney|Geoff> C: I should be in the final two! 16:19 <+Beth|Sadie> B: Not this again! @Court 16:19 <+Gwen|> Guys, any input? 16:19 <+Harold|Justin|Ty> H: *Shrugs* 16:19 <+Trent_> Just um... try your best? 16:19 <+Eva|Leshawna> L: Think of college, girl! 16:19 <+Eva|Leshawna> L: You'll make it! 16:19 <+Gwen|> Uh, right. 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! Time's up, and the challenge is about to begin. 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> On your marks... 16:20 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *gets on his marks* 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Get set... 16:20 <+Gwen|> *gets set* 16:20 <@ChrisMcLean> ....... GO!!!!!!! 16:20 <+Gwen|> *starts to run to the cabins* 16:21 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *heads towards the cabins* 16:21 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the female cabin* 16:21 <+Gwen|> Come on, come on! 16:21 <+Gwen|> *checks under a bed* 16:21 <+Gwen|> *grabs map* 16:21 <+Gwen|> Lucky! 16:21 <+Gwen|> *starts to run to the arts and crafts center* 16:21 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the male cabin* 16:22 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Uhhh... 16:22 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: What was I supposed to do, again? 16:22 <@ChrisMcLean> *through a megaphone* Ask the peanut gallery! 16:22 <@ChrisMcLean> They're your supporters for a reason! 16:22 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: No, wait, I got it! 16:22 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *grabs a pillowcase from the bottom bunk, tears it apart and a map flies out* 16:22 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: SWEET! 16:23 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the exterior of the arts and crafts center* 16:23 <+Gwen|> *makes it to arts and crafts center* 16:23 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *bumps past Gwen and hops into a hot air balloon* 16:23 <+Gwen|> Hey! 16:23 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: SORRY! D: 16:23 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *pulls cord and begins floating* 16:23 <+Gwen|> *rolls eyes and walks in balloon through the basket door* 16:24 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the top of the cliff* 16:24 <+Beth|Sadie> B: *Is waving a little Geoff flag at the top of the cliff* 16:24 <+Eva|Leshawna> L: Go Gwen, you can do it! 16:24 <+Eva|Leshawna> L: *nudges Eva* 16:24 <+Eva|Leshawna> E: I don't cheer, but thanks. 16:24 <+Harold|Justin|Ty> H: How long are they going to take? 16:24 <+Harold|Justin|Ty> H: :| 16:24 <+Lindsay|> Harry, they're FLYING! 16:25 <+Lindsay|> Like little pretty grasshoppers. c: 16:25 <@Courtney|Geoff> C: Um, grasshoppers don't FLY, they HOP! 16:25 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *lands on the cliff and jumps out of basket* 16:25 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Woo-hoo! Hot air balloons rock! 16:25 <+Noah|Owen> N: Geoff! Alright! :D 16:25 <+Gwen|> *makes it to the cliff* 16:25 <+Gwen|> *hops out of balloon and steals a football from the killer* 16:26 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Hey, Gwen!! Having fun? 16:26 <+Gwen|> *toboggans down cliff* 16:26 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Oh, she's beating me. :| 16:26 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: If we don't get that party, guess who's making a meal out of your hat!? >:( @Geoff 16:26 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: *Grabs football from Chef, tosses it to Geoff* 16:26 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: NOW, GO. :@ 16:26 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *jumps onto a toboggan* 16:27 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *toboggans down the cliff* 16:27 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Whoaaaaaaaa! THANKS, IZZY! 16:27 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: Eh, what can I say!? I just like helping people. 16:27 <+Noah|Owen> N: Inspiring, Iz. 16:27 <+Gwen|> This is NOT safe! 16:27 <+Gwen|> *reaches the bottom, falls off toboggan and football flies out of hands* 16:27 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *reaches bottom, hops off toboggan* 16:27 <+Gwen|> *gets up and brushes self off* 16:28 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: What do we do now? 16:28 <+Gwen|> Get to the lake and start searching for gold or wood! 16:28 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the lake* 16:28 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *emerges from water, coughing* 16:28 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Dang, this is hard! 16:28 <+Gwen|> *reaches hand in water* A piece of gold or wood.... 16:28 <@Courtney|Geoff> C: *from top of cliff* Hurry up, Geoff! Don't let her win! 16:29 <+Beth|Sadie> S: Omygosh Katie! We should totally bust out our pompoms! 16:29 <@Courtney|Geoff> C: No, you SHOULDN'T. :@ 16:29 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: What's your deal, Princess? Seem a little flustered. 16:29 <@Courtney|Geoff> C: I just like competition, okay? :@ 16:29 <@Courtney|Geoff> C: Me and my Dad watch full-contact hockey back home JUST so I have some tricks in my pocket for the next school election. >:3 16:29 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Man, I love you. :| 16:30 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *searches through the water* 16:30 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: I found a piece of gold. 16:30 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *holds it up* 16:30 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Aw, it's fake. D: 16:30 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *throws it away* 16:30 <+Gwen|> *hand still in water, reaching around* 16:30 <+Gwen|> That's what you're SUPPOSED to be looking for! 16:31 <+Gwen|> *searches around, gets splinter* OWW! *picks up piece of wood* Splinter! 16:31 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *grabs the gold from the water, runs after Gwen* Got it! 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the forest* 16:31 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *runs to the forest and notices two rundown stoves plugged into trees and a deep-seated pit beside them* 16:31 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Aw, come on! 16:31 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: What now? 16:31 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Gwen, you gotta help me out. I forgot what we were doing. D: 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> *walks over to Gwen and Geoff* You REALLY need to keep a pen and paper with you, dude. 16:32 <+Gwen|> *puts wood pie in the oven* We're baking, Geoff. 16:32 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *puts gold in oven* 16:32 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Uhhh... this is a little strange. 16:32 <+Gwen|> *takes wood pie out* Ugh, now to eat this..... 16:32 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *hears oven ding* 16:32 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: That was fast. 16:32 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *reaches in, grabs pie and drops it* 16:32 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: OW! HOT, HOT, HOT! 16:33 <+Gwen|> *sees pit of snakes* ..... oh come on! 16:33 <+Gwen|> *jumps into pit* Nice... snakes 16:33 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *jumps into pit of snakes* 16:33 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Ahhh! *falls on butt* 16:33 <+Gwen|> *closes eyes and stuffs face* 16:33 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *gets up and holds pie up to face* 16:33 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *shoves it down throat and swallows* 16:33 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: AUGH! Tastes like fake gold and foil. 16:34 <@ChrisMcLean> That's exactly what it is, Geoff. :| 16:34 <+Gwen|> *finishes pie* Well, probably one of the least tasteful things I've eaten... 16:34 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *climbs out of pit* 16:34 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *helps Gwen out* 16:34 <+Gwen|> Uh, thanks. 16:34 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: No problemo! 16:34 <+Gwen|> *takes out map* Okay, how do we read Zing-Zing... 16:35 <+Beth|Sadie> B: *runs over with the rest of the peanut gallery* 16:35 <+Beth|Sadie> B: I read Zing-Zing! 16:35 <+Gwen|> Good timing, Beth. :) 16:35 <+Beth|Sadie> B: Sorry Gwen, but I'm sort of on Team Geoff :( 16:35 <+Eva|Leshawna> L: Oh, that is LOW, girl! @Beth 16:35 <+Eva|Leshawna> L: Harold, HELP HER. 16:35 <+Harold|Justin|Ty> H: I don't know Zing-Zing! :'( 16:35 <+Gwen|> ... *sigh* thanks for trying, I guess.... 16:36 <+Beth|Sadie> B: *whispers something into Geoff's ear* 16:36 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *nods, runs off* 16:36 <+Gwen|> *sees Geoff running* I guess I'll just follow him! 16:36 <+Gwen|> *follows Geoff* 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the outdoor amphitheater* 16:36 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *arrives at the amphitheater with Gwen* 16:36 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Oh, what NOW? 16:37 <+Gwen|> Commercial, remember? 16:37 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Okay, better improv. 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Geoff and Gwen onstage as Chris and Chef sit on a judging table in front of them* 16:37 <+Gwen|> *brings out bear on leash* :s 16:37 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Have YOU ever wanted an angry, mean, human-hating bear like THIS? :D 16:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Bear: *roars at Gwen and Geoff* 16:37 <+Gwen|> *gulp* Well, look no more! 16:37 <+Trent_> *runs over* Gwen, say that the bear can slice bagels! 16:38 <+Trent_> Everyone would want it! 16:38 <+Noah|Owen> N: *walks beside him* You know, you'd be a lot more tolerable with your mouth closed shut. @Trent 16:38 <+Eva|Leshawna> E: *arrives* And YOU would be more tolerable with your mouth STAPLED shut! @Noah 16:38 <+Noah|Owen> N: Whatever, Roid Rage. 16:38 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Okay, well, uh... 16:38 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Hidden talent, hm... 16:38 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Oh!! 16:39 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: I can lift up really heavy things! 16:39 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *hops offstage, grabs Owen, and picks him up* 16:39 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: S-s-see...? 16:39 <+Noah|Owen> O: *collapses on Geoff* 16:39 <+Noah|Owen> O: Oops! Sorry. :( 16:39 <+Noah|Owen> O: *farts, giggles* :$ 16:39 <+Trent_> Gwen! You're really good at drawing people! 16:40 <+Trent_> DRAW, GWEN, QUICK! 16:40 <+Gwen|> *grabs sketchbook, doodles quickly, shows Chris and Chef* 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Nice! Both Gwen and Geoff must now grab a canoe and head to the gorge. Have fun! 16:40 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *grabs canoe* 16:40 <+Gwen|> *gets off stage, grabs canoe and starts to run to the balance beam* 16:40 <+Bridgette> (Conf.) Hey, you know, I haven't seen Heather during the entire challenge.... 16:40 <@Heather13> (conf) *shivers, in fetal position* It's been... six... hours... :'( Let me OUT! 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the massive gorge* 16:41 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *runs to the gorge* 16:41 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *holds up canoe* 16:41 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Okay! Time to cross this baby! 16:41 <+Gwen|> Easy for you to say, you already won this challenge 16:41 <+Gwen|> *holds canoe up and gets on balance beam* Whoa... this is pretty wobbly 16:41 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *starts walking* 16:41 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Ah, ahhh! 16:42 <+Noah|Owen> O: *on the other side* Don't die, buddy! 16:42 <+Trent_> Gwen, you can do this! 16:42 <+Gwen|> *to herself* How do they get here so quickly... :s 16:42 <+Gwen|> *slowly walks across the balance beam* 16:42 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *keeps walking* 16:42 <+Gwen|> *starts to lose balance* Whoa! 16:42 <+Trent_> GWEN! 16:42 <@Courtney|Geoff> C: :o 16:43 <+Trent_> Just don't look down, okay! 16:43 <+Trent_> Nothing can hurt you! 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Oops! 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Did I forget to mention that the water below is stocked with VICIOUS, man-eating sharks?! *snickers* xD 16:43 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: :@ 16:43 <+Gwen|> *tries to regain balance* Come on..... 16:44 <+Gwen|> *regains balance* Phew *starts walking again* 16:44 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *reaches other end* 16:44 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Sweet! Need help? @Gwen 16:44 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *grabs Gwen by the hand and pulls her to the other side* 16:44 <+Gwen|> GAH! 16:44 <+Gwen|> Why'd you do that, Geoff? :o 16:44 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: You're my friend, Gwen. Homies for life! 16:44 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Why wouldn't I help you out? 16:45 <+Gwen|> Wow 16:45 <+Gwen|> You really care more about our friendship than the money? 16:45 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Totally! I know it sounds cheeseballs, but even though you're all scary and sad and stuff, I would invite you to every single one of my parties, since I know you've never been to one! 16:45 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Wait, was I supposed to say that out loud? :| 16:45 <+Gwen|> Wow, Geoff. Thanks. 16:45 <+Gwen|> That's... really cool. 16:45 <+Beth|Sadie> S: Awwww! :) 16:46 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: :) 16:46 <+Noah|Owen> N: How touching. -_-' 16:46 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: But now, gotta go! 16:46 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *drops canoe, runs off* 16:46 <+Gwen|> Oh, it's ON! :) *drops canoe, runs behind him* 16:46 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *starts heading for the finish line* 16:46 <+Gwen|> *runs for the finish* 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the campsite again, where the contestants are seen back in their bleachers* 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean> The finalists are neck-in-neck! 16:47 <@Katie|> COME ON GEOFFY! 16:47 <+Beth|Sadie> S: EEEEEEE! 16:47 <@Katie|> YAY! 16:47 <+Gwen|> *still behind Geoff* Come on! 16:47 <@Courtney|Geoff> C: Go, Geoff! 16:47 <+Noah|Owen> O: You can do it, buddy!! 16:48 <+Trent_> Come on... come on... 16:48 <+Eva|Leshawna> L: LET'S MOVE, GWEN! 16:48 <+Beth|Sadie> B: *clings to Lindsay* 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> And it seems... 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> As if someone is about to cross the line... 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> The winner! 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Of Camp Drama! 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean> IS! 16:49 <+Bridgette> *Stands up shocked too* 16:49 <+Cody_> *Stands up* 16:49 <+Noah|Owen> N: *stands up* 16:49 <+Beth|Sadie> B: *Stands with Sadie* 16:49 <+DJ|> *gasps and stands* 16:49 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *crosses line* 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean> ... GEOFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:50 <@Courtney|Geoff> C: Yes! 16:50 <+Bridgette> Yay! *Smiles at Tyler* 16:50 <+Beth|Sadie> B: WOOOO! 16:50 <@Katie|> EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YAY :D 16:50 <+Noah|Owen> O: Alright! 16:50 <+Gwen|> *crosses line* 16:50 <+Gwen|> *falls to the ground* D: 16:51 <+Harold|Justin|Ty> J: *rips off shirt in celebration* 16:51 <+Trent_> *high fives Geoff* 16:51 <@Heather13> (conf) What happened? Who won? HELLO? :@ 16:51 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the last bonfire ceremony ever, with every camper standing around the campfire* 16:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright! 16:51 <@ChrisMcLean> It's been SEVEN WEEKS, but now. 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean> We're down to our LAST CAMPFIRE CEREMONY EVER! 16:52 <+Noah|Owen> O: WOOHOO!! 16:52 <+Beth|Sadie> S: EEEEEEE! 16:52 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Nice. 16:52 <+Eva|Leshawna> L: *sits next to Gwen* You tried your best, that's all that matters. 16:52 <+Gwen|> Thanks Leshawna :) 16:52 <@Heather13> *sits beside Gwen and adjusts wig* 16:53 * Gwen| snickers 16:53 <+Gwen|> Nice RUG. 16:53 <@Heather13> :-O 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> And with twenty-one down, only ONE is left standing... 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> ... our winner, GEOFF! 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> *hands Geoff the final marshmallow* 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean> You deserve this, dude; the final marshmallow, tonight's ULTIMATE symbol of survival! 16:54 <+Trent_> Alright! 16:54 <+Bridgette> *Pats Gwen's back* 16:54 <+Lindsay|> *claps for Geoff* <3 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> Geoff. 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean> Any final words? 16:54 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: I am just so... 16:54 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: TOTALLY HYPED! 16:54 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Party tomorrow, guys! 16:55 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Aw, this has been the best summer of my life. 16:55 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: I've made so many awesome friends here! 16:55 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Heck, I'd even come back again if I had to! 16:55 <+Gwen|> Riiight, let's not jinx it. 16:55 <+Gwen|> Personally I'm glad we won't EVER have to. :s 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> If you'd all kindly make your way to the Boat of Losers, you can leave Camp Wawanakwa for good. 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the Dock of Shame, where the contestants, excluding Geoff, are seen boarding the Boat of Losers* 16:56 <+Noah|Owen> O: *boards boat* 16:56 * Ezekiel1 steps on boat. 16:56 <+Eva|Leshawna> E: *gets on boat* 16:56 <+Beth|Sadie> S: *Boards* 16:56 <+Harold|Justin|Ty> T: *Hops on Boat* 16:56 <+DJ|> *Gets on* :) 16:56 * Katie| skips on the Boat of Losers. 16:57 <+Noah|Owen> N: *rolls eyes and steps on boat* 16:57 <+Harold|Justin|Ty> J: *Boards boat, still shirtless* (H) 16:57 <+Bridgette> *Steps on the Boat of Losers* 16:57 <@Courtney|Geoff> C: *boards the boat* 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Well, folks, that wraps that up. 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean> It's been a grueling season of sharks, bears, and Heather. 16:57 * Cody_ boards 16:57 <+Harold|Justin|Ty> H: *gets on boat* 16:57 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: *Hops on* 16:58 <@Heather13> Um, I'm standing right HERE! 16:58 <+Beth|Sadie> B: *Boards* 16:58 * Lindsay| gets on the boat. 16:58 <+Gwen|> *Laughs* Oh, relax Heather, at least you're going home :) 16:58 <+Eva|Leshawna> L: *boards the Boat of Losers* 16:58 <+Trent_> *gets on the boat with Leshawna* 16:58 <@Heather13> Yeah, I guess. *steps on boat with Gwen* 16:58 <+Gwen|> You played a good game. 16:59 <+Gwen|> Too bad you lost. To Geoff 16:59 <+Gwen|> Speaking of, where is he? 16:59 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *runs over and hops on the Boat of Losers, holding his marshmallow* 16:59 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: Wooooooohoooooooo! Didn't think I'd forget my final marshmallow, did you? ;) 16:59 <+Gwen|> Nice! 16:59 <@Courtney|Geoff> G: *tosses it in the air and catches it in his mouth* 16:59 * Heather13 scowls. 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> *turns to camera* Twenty-two teens... whittled to one! Geoff, the winner... 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> And me, your most esteemed host, signing off this summer's most awesome, epic reality show on TV... 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> CAMP! 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> DRAMA!! 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- C C C